I'm An Experience
by Spellsmith
Summary: Steven and Connie have spent years together, and grown into their teenage years together. Being teenagers, one day they decide to try out something new, fusing into Stevonnie to discover a new "experience". (Lemon inside.)


The bed creaked as the two teens sat down on it. The moon shone brilliantly in the sky that night, thousands of stars speckling the heavens around it. Light flooded into the room, illuminating the pair. The boy smiled sheepishly and blushed a bit as he truly contemplated the situation. In his bed, with a girl, at night. To top it off, the Gems were out on a week-long mission, and Connie would be sleeping over tonight. _This bed is so old,_ Steven thought. _I need to ask Dad to get me a new one._ The olive-complected girl sat down next to Steven, almost connected to his hip. Then again, when was Connie not close to him? The pair timidly reached out to close the little bit of space between them, clasping their hands together and intertwining their fingers. Out of practice, a faint pink glow formed between them, almost instantly.

"Connie," Steven began. His big, black curls had started falling into his face as he grew older, something that Connie thought was adorable. _He is soooo hot,_ she mused to herself. He blew a short, nervous breath up and a strand of hair whisked up and fell back down across his forehead. "You know that we've been best friends for so long, almost 5 years now, and it's like we've grown up together..." Steven trailed off.

"Steven, i know what you're trying to say. I love you too, you goofball." Connie's dark skin lit up with a red hue, as she stared at the one boy she had ever truly considered more than a friend, probably much more. "And, you want to try something... new, right?" She had gotten so good at reading his moods, and even his thoughts, especially when Steven was tongue-tied.

"Y-yeah. I mean, last time we had a sleepover, we kind of... made out? And," Steven chuckled," I remember that one time you admitted to masturbating whenever you didn't have school or missions with the Crystal Gems, way back when we were 14." Steven looked at Connie, gulped, and stared straight into her dark, brown eyes. Those beautiful eyes that always told him the truth, always let him know how she was feeling. There was curiosity in them now. "I asked Dad what masturbation was, and I started doing it myself."

Connie burst out laughing, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Steven, I know it's nothing to be ashamed of, but you shouldn't be so blasé about it! You're lucky that we're best friends." She punched Steven in the shoulder, and he laughed with her. "I think I know what you want to do, though. Did you... want to be Stevonnie for this?" Connie's eyes drifted away, staring out of the window wistfully. Over the years, whenever Steven or Connie wanted to try something new, whether it be a jam flavor, a video game, or a TV show, they always fused into Stevonnie to tackle it together. Plus, a shared experience is always better.

Steven chuckled thankfully, so grateful now more than ever, that Connie knew him so well. "Only if you want to." Connie nodded her head slowly, returning her gaze to Steven. The pink glow that had calmly surrounded them suddenly exploded into an aurora of dazzling hues, filling the two teens with a surge of giddy happiness. They never felt closer than in the moments before the fusion takes place. As soon as it had begun, it ended, and in the place of the two giggling youths, a figure sat, dwarfing the small child's bed beneath them. Stevonnie now had the appearance that of someone in their early 20s, a combination of Steven's looks and Connie's maturity.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me," Stevonnie asked the empty air around them. They sat upright, only slightly confused at their sudden appearance and surroundings. In fact, they'd gotten used to even the most abrupt appearances, accidental in nature, and short in duration. Stevonnie stretched their arms up high, their impressive bust pointing skyward as their chest expanded with a large inhale of breath. A warm, tingling sensation seemed to fill their stomach, slowly making its way down their core and in between their legs. "Come to think of it, I've never actually taken off my clothes before. Steven and Connie were always too busy stuffing my face with jammy biscuits, or playing video games." Stevonnie let out a very Connie-like huff, a bit disgruntled at their wasted potential. "But, at least I'm here now, as long as Steven and Connie decide to stay me! Garnet said that I'm an experience, so let's make it last, you two!" They grinned in a very Steven-like way.

Stevonnie began stripping off their customary shorts and practically ripped off their shirt. "It's so dang HOT in this house! Ugh!" Stevonnie laid back on the bed, throwing themselves back with an annoyed vigor, trying to figure out exactly what Steven and Connie wanted them to do. Most fusions that lasted longer than a minute had a purpose. There it was again, the dull throbbing between their legs, warm and moist. It felt both good and irritating at the same time. Stevonnie's hand began slowly making its way down their torso, past the simple black bra that Connie always wore, and down to the hem of Steven's pink boxers with yellow stars all over them. Stevonnie's thumb brushed at the soft fabric, and a thick haze seemed to form over their mind.

Somehow knowing that this might relieve, in some part, the frustration that they'd been feeling, Stevonnie let their hand move beneath the boxer shorts, and brushed up against a long, hard member. It seemed to stretch further than it humanly should, but then again, Stevonnie wasn't entirely human. _Connie, stop thinking those things._ Thoughts rattled away in Stevonnie's mind, but they focused on the moment, on this experience. Gradually working their second hand into the boxers, Stevonnie began fondling the member, and it became rock hard under their soft fingers. As soon as Stevonnie's other hand was far enough, it quickly cupped the balls that hung beneath their throbbing erection, and moved directly south, to meet up with a pair of wet, warm lips. _Steven don't touch there._ Once again, Stevonnie ignored the two inside her. "This, this is what you two wanted. I know it, and I'm gonna make sure I feel every second of this!" Stevonnie pulled off their boxers, pants and gasps wracking their body, and continued their work.

Stevonnie took the hand wrapped around their cock, and pressed hard against themselves, squeezing it and gently working it up and down. Their other hand began independently sliding its fingers inside of Stevonnie, curling up and tapping a bundle of nerves that set them on fire from within. Stevonnie's core was growing warmer by the moment, threatening to explode. "I don't know if I can hold out much longer..." While Stevonnie's hands and fingers worked this new magic between their legs, their mind began to wander, to open fields of green grass, and the warm sun on their face. Happy thoughts, memories that Steven and Connie shared. Fighting monsters, bubbling their foes. Eating so much pizza they couldn't eat anymore, then going out for fry bits the next day. The warmth inside their body began growing even hotter, almost searing, as one last image crossed Stevonnie's mind: Steven and Connie kissing, for the first time, underneath a hastily-thrown-together pillow fort, years ago. All of a sudden, Stevonnie exploded with ecstasy, a thick, white substance shooting out from their hard cock, and a strong vice grip holding their fingers in place inside their entrance. Pleasure coursed through Stevonnie, greater and stronger than any single memory that they had from Steven and Connie, seemingly fusing them all into one glorious moment of true, unadulterated bliss. slowly coming down from their high, Stevonnie was only half conscious, and listened in on the conversation going on inside their head.

 _"Sorry if I didn't last long, Steven. It was my first time."_

 _"No, it was **our** first time, together. Connie, I can't believe we did that, but it felt so good! You're so tight..." Steven trailed off and blushed._

 _"I knew you'd want to do this. you were just too shy to say it. And, by the way, you're enormous down there too." Connie gave Steven a knowing look, then kissed him forcefully, a kiss that the slightly chubby boy happily returned, wrapping his arms around the slim, yet curvy girl._

Stevonnie, just barely coming to, blinked the mist from their eyes. "You two wanna go again?" As if in response, their member eagerly began rising, and a dull, warm sensation began forming again in their core. "I'll take that as a yes." Stevonnie grinned wickedly, prepared to do this all night.


End file.
